


pardon me (while i burst into flames)

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Leg Riding, Lingerie, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kylo in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: "He’d been home working all day today, and she’d bought take out to try and appease him. The last few days with them had been rough, to say the least, and she wanted to make it up to him. She wanted things to work, and work well. After all, she fixed things for a living, dammit. She’d never live with herself if she couldn’t fix this."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Reylo fam! I felt there was a distinct need for Kylo in lingerie so . . . yep.   
> Thanks lovelies <3 hope you enjoy! Title comes from Pardon Me by Incubus; one of my absolute favorite songs.

The snow had been falling pretty heavily for the last couple hours, prompting Rey’s boss to, mercifully, let her off early. THe shop had been dead, anyway, and her labor didn’t come cheap. ‘ _ Not that it should _ ,’ she thought, feet crunching on the snow coated steps of her and Kylo’s small one-bedroom house. They’d only been renting the place for a couple months, finding that it was far cheaper, and nicer to be away from noisy neighbors. Already the lamps on the sidewalks had lit up, giving the pale blue siding on their house a far more cozy appearance than it perhaps warranted. Especially recently. Kylo, at least, would be pleased that she was home early. He’d been home working all day today, and she’d bought take out to try and appease him. The last few days with them had been rough, to say the least, and she wanted to make it up to him. She wanted things to work, and work well. After all, she fixed things for a living, dammit. She’d never live with herself if she couldn’t fix this. 

The house was quiet save the slow, Christmas-y jazz coming from her and Kylo’s bathroom. “I’ll Be Home for Christmas.” Apt. Soft cursing echoed just over it, and Rey felt herself smiling. Setting the bag of greasy Chinese on the small island countertop in their kitchen, she kicked off her boots and padded as quietly towards the bedroom as she could manage. It was meant to be a surprise, and if his nose hadn’t picked up on the smell of Chinese then maybe she was in luck. He must’ve been working hard to keep him this distracted--. 

Just past the bedroom door she caught a glimpse of their add on bathroom, and stopped where she was. Kylo’s pale skin was mostly bared to her gaze, which made sense given how  _ warm  _ it as within their house, but what few inches were covered had been adorned with deep crimson lace. Her mouth ran dry as she watched him run his thumbs over the band of the panties he wore, a pair she’d admittedly never seen before. He turned to admire the curve of his ass in the mirror, his dark eyes locked on his reflection, but offered her a glance at the thin lace and silk bra he’d put on. It hardly covered his broad chest, but the sight of his hardened nipples pressed up against the thin fabric made her stomach churn. ‘ _ Oh _ .’ 

She took her time watching him preen for his reflection, watched the hardened line of his cock press against the band of the panties he’d worn, watched him run his hands over the black garter set that sat so low on his hips it made her mouth water. The black stockings that covered his shapely legs must have been made of stronger stuff than just nylon, she thought, given how well they contained his muscles. The sheer fabric coated him like a second skin, and Rey’s fingers itched to run her fingers over it. 

“Oh. Hey.” 

Her eyes rose from the dip of his hipbones to his eyes, now fixed on her. A blush about as deep as his lingerie traveled over his skin, and he shifted from one foot to the other, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

“Hey yourself. You look good.” 

“Uh, thanks. Surprise.” He moved from the bathroom. Out of the yellow light his skin looked all the lighter, the streetlight hitting the snow and reflecting it back on him. He looked anxiously to the open window, but Rey caught his attention once more by striding towards him. She caught him by the jaw, slipping her fingers into his hair to drag him down for a kiss. His lips were warm and soft against hers, tasting like the softening lip balm she put on every morning, and she groaned to feel him harden further against her stomach. He was fucking  _ gorgeous  _ like this, and she smoothed her fingers over his broad chest, pinching his nipples until they pebbled against her fingertips, before palming them. He was sturdy against her, thick cords of muscle rippling as he wrapped himself around her and encased her in his enormous arms. She’d never felt so small, but so damn powerful, as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and nipped hard enough to make him whimper. 

“Why don’t you go lay down on the bed,” she said, phrasing it more like a command than a suggestion. The whimper repeated, deepening, as he pulled away to shuffle towards the queen mattress, sheets still pushed back from that morning. She watched as muscle rippled beneath the sheer fabric he’d donned--for her, presumably--and felt a heat rekindle in her stomach that she hadn’t for some time. Hardly a month had passed since they’d moved in together before their intimacy, and sex, had just about stopped entirely. Something about having Kylo so close all the time had completely depleted the same voracious  _ need  _ she’d had to feel him underneath her all the time. Her palms were sweat-coated, and she wiped them off on her jeans, before slowly beginning to strip herself. 

So far, his idea for making things better was far surpassing hers. 

He leaned back on his elbows to watch her slide her jeans down and step out of the pooled fabric, before tossing her shirt up and over her head. It was grease stained from the day’s work, and she caught sight of a couple of snatches of oil that’d streaked over her arms. Shit. 

“Do you want me to go shower?” she asked, doubt getting the better of her. “I should’ve--.” 

“Don’t. I like it.” 

Her mouth went dry. He liked it, liked that she was covered in grease and grime and probably smelled like oil and exhaust, when he was so damn gorgeous and pristine in front of her. Wanted her to touch him despite the fact that she probably looked like she’d come right from a junk yard. The head of his cock now peeked out from the top band of his panties, the tip wet with precome, and she dragged her tongue over her bottom lip as she moved closer to get a better look. 

“You’re so gorgeous, you know that?” she asked, her voice soft, one finger slipping up the length of his stocking-clad leg, before shifting it to the side so she could crawl between his legs. He widened them without issue, mouth open and eyes hooded as he stared at her. 

“Thanks,” he half whispered half groaned as she palmed his thick thighs, feeling the muscle shift and go soft beneath her fingers. 

“And you got this dolled up for me? I like it, Kylo. I like it a lot.” 

“M-me too.” 

Her hand skirted upwards, playing with his balls through the thin fabric of his panties so that he shuddered and arched his back into her touch. She cooed all the while, telling him he was gorgeous and perfect, loving the way his body came alive with her praise. He’d always done better when she was able to tell him just what it was he did right, and sex--and dressing up by extension, now--was no exception. So she kept it coming. Her teeth grazed over the soft skin just behind his ear as she rubbed the palm of her hand against the hard shaft of his cock, and again his hips bucked up against her hand. With some work, Rey managed to wrap her hand almost entirely around him, despite how taut the fabric was, and stroked him a half dozen times as he keened and leaned into her touch. 

“Ever think about wearing lipstick?” she purred against his skin, torn between wanting to dip her hand past the band of his panties and loving the sensation of stroking him through the fabric. It had an odd sense of the forbidden, like she wasn’t supposed to be touching him like this, and honestly it was getting her hotter than she could believe. Her own panties were practically soaked through, she swore, and she ground herself down on his thigh as she kissed down the pale skin of his throat and bit his collarbone. He’d bruise, and his skin would hold the imprint of her teeth for the next couple hours, leaving her to mourn the fact that no one but her would see it. 

“Might’ve played--ah,” he shivered, skin breaking out into goosebumps. “With yours.” 

“Oh. Aren’t you a brat?” She looked up at him from under her lashes, her lips curling in a slow smirk that made his adam’s apple bob. “And you didn’t even show me?” 

“Not this time.” 

That offered up some promise, at least, and she ground against his thigh a little harder. She couldn’t help it, and the way that her hips were angled offered up the most perfect friction against her clit. Her pace quickened as she continued to pump her hand over his dick, and she wetted her lips as she considered having him come in his panties. 

Fuck, that was hot, and though her mouth was dry at the idea of taking him past her lips and sucking him dry, she wanted that mental image more than anything else. Her grip tightened, and her mouth trailed slow kisses down his chest. Her teeth caught at his left nipple through the fabric of his bra, and she  _ felt  _ the shout that rippled through his body even before it left his throat. 

His voice was wrecked when he spoke next. “Not--gonna last.” 

“No?” Thank God, neither would she. She was already fucking close, so  _ damn  _ close. Her pants would need a good couple washes to rinse the scent of her arousal and come out, but fuck all if it wasn’t worth it. 

As promised, it only took a couple more pumps, a couple additional thrusts of Kylo’s hips into Rey’s hand, and he was coming. It made a mess of the lace, leaking out and onto his chest in thick, slow spurts before coating her hand. His whole body went rigid as he howled with pleasure, spine curling until she thought it might snap. His hands clenched her sides until she bore bruises of her own, and with a low whine she felt herself coming right along with him, her toes curling and her eyes watering as she forcibly watched his face contort. He let himself go when he climaxed, and it was about as close to the real, unadulterated Kylo Ren as she ever got. She never blamed him for that, for the shield he kept up whenever they weren’t in bed, but it made moments like this all the sweeter. 

As they eased down from their collective highs Rey spread slow, open mouthed kisses down his abs, licking at the ropes of come left there by his orgasm. 

“Where’d you even get these?” she asked, figuring it wouldn’t exactly be difficult to figure out what she meant. 

“Bought ‘em a week ago,” he muttered. “Thought--well. I dunno, I was hoping you’d like them honestly, but I wasn’t sure.”

“I do,” Rey promised with a small nod. “I like them. A lot. So much so that I feel as though we need to do this again in the next couple hours. I want to see how loud I can make you scream with your panties in your mouth.” 

 


End file.
